Video games are directed towards a variety of themes, which can include content that may not be suitable for all users. For instance, some video games may include content that is violent in nature and/or sexual in nature. The Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB) is a self-regulatory body that independently assigns ratings to video games. Developers can print or otherwise display the ESRB rating, such as on the cover of a DVD having a gaming software application. However, the ESRB rating system is voluntary.
The type of content included in a particular video game can be of importance to a parent. The ability to efficiently exert parental control over users, such as children, can be a factor in whether a parent will purchase or otherwise allow a video game to be utilized by a child.